Emily walked her dog for $1$ mile on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Emily walk her dog altogether?
The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Emily went walking. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 7\text{ miles}$ Emily walked a total of $7$ miles.